Analyses of the prior known art have provided unwieldy and unduly heavy structures for transporting objects and for dumping material from tandem trailers and the like but there have been excessively powerful lifting devices that have caused the use of the equipment to be inefficient. Also this has encumbered the time and effort thus involved in loading and unloading as well as damage resulting from dumping operations and are a considerable concern to both the builder, the trucker and the ultimate consumer.